Carol of the Arrow
"Carol of the Arrow" is the fifty-first episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First, which premiered on July 15, 2015. Plot At the castle, the Royal Family is going over reports of Carol of the Arrow and her Merry Band of Helping Hands good deeds. Sofia is shown to be a huge fan of Carol and voices her dream to be part of her Merry Band. They soon set out to go grape picking, with Minimus coming along at Sofia's request. Soon they start picking grapes. Sofia notices some horses have gotten out but Carol and the Helping Hands round them up. Sofia goes up to say hello but then hears Carol voice her dislike for the Royal Family of Enchancia. So Sofia takes off her tiara and hides her Amulet before introducing herself. Carol invites Sofia to come with her and tells her that if she can do one good deed by the end of the day, she can be one of her Helping Hands, which makes her second in command Jane jealous. Through a song, Carol teaches Sofia that there are many ways to help people. Sofia comes up with great plans to help people but the jealous Jane sabotages her every time. Baileywick comes by but Sofia gives him her grape basket and sends him away before anyone can see him. Sofia hears someone calling for help and goes to look. Sofia finds a baby racoon in trouble and goes to get Carol, unaware that Jane had followed her. When Jane's attempt fails, Sofia ties the rope to Minimus's collor and tries to get him to pull the log the baby racoon's on to shore but, once again, Jane sabotages her in a way that exposes Minimus as a pegesus. Jane pulls out Sofia's amulet and scornfully exposes her as Princess Sofia, the Royal Family of Enchancia's youngest member. Sofia admits that Jane's right and tells Carol and the Hands that she didn't tell them who she is because she wanted to be a Hand and was scared they wouldn't let her in if they knew she is a princess because of what Carol said earlier and apologizes before leaving with Minimus, leaving Carol and the Hands feeling guilty, even Jane. Sofia arrives back where her family has finished making grape juice. Miranda instantly notices that Sofia is upset and asks what's wrong. At first, Sofia tries to deny it but after Miranda takes out her tiara and asks why she took it off, Sofia tells her mother what Carol said and what happened. Carol shows up and asks if she can speak to Sofia. The Royal Family greet Carol icily for hurting Sofia's feelings to which she apologizes and asks Sofia to come back and retry the test. The pair come back just in time to rescue Jane who afterwards apologizes to Sofia for her sabotage and admits her jealousy. Sofia has passed the test and is now in the band. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Vivica A. Fox as Carol of the Arrow *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II Song *Any Deed For Those In Need Trivia *Carol and her Merry Band of Helping Hands are based off Robin Hood and his Merry Men *This is the first time somebody other than Amber becomes jealous of Sofia. *This is the fourth time Sofia wears her flying derby helmet without her uniform. Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes